Candy Shoppe
by TheSugarBabyCupcake
Summary: In the town of Sukanori, on 34th street there's a candy shop where every student from Katuni School District goes to 'Hang out'. An ordinary girl named Aya Kasumori is new to the town. When she starts working at the candy shop she finds some intresting history about the town. What will happen when she find out almost everyone in her new town is a wizard!


I ran as fast as I could down 34th St. 'I'm gonna be late!' I thought. It wasn't the first time I was late, lately I've been more tired,and the fact my alarm didn't go off today wasn't a good start either.I paused to look at a tall pink-ish coloured building that had a sign that said 'Candy Shoppe'. I shook my head 'I don't have time for this!' I turned quickly and ran down the street.I relised it was 6:30 am. School doesn't start until 8:00! I groaned I turned around and started to walk back up the hill. My face was red with embarrassment as I trudged back up the hill.I jumped when I heard a voice call out "Hey your that new girl right?" I turned to see a handsome boy, about my age with dark red hair sticking out in all directions and pale blue eyes. "Arn't ya?" He said. "Oh, yes I'm Aya Kasumori and you are?" "I'm Akane Suzuki, nice to meet you" I looked at him, he was cute REALLY cute.I looked up to see he was standing in that 'Candy Shoppe' I passed earlier."Hey." I said "What's this place?" I pointed at the Candy Shoppe. "This is my great grandfather's Candy Shoppe." He explained "My family has worked here for generations." I looked at the Shoppe in awe. "If you want to make a lot of friends." He said "Come here after school, everyone hangs out here." "Sure I will!" I said nodding thankfully.I shivered. "Do you want to come inside? It's freezing out there!" I nodded, as I stepped in I gasped in awe it looked like a saloon but it looked beautiful! There where stools lining the counter in the front of the room with red cushions on the top, the walls where a light pink with anime lolly pops decorating them, Couches scattered throughout the shoppe where a cyan colour making the place look festive. The counter where dispensers where you could fill a glass up with assorted candy instead of alcohol. The floors where pink & white checkered tiles and black & white pictures of the Shoppe before it had a make-over also lined the walls. "Wow!" I said "This is beautiful!" Akane laughed "Yes everyone who hasn't seen it before says that." He walked to the front of the Shoppe "Hey dad!" He called "We got a new visitor!"

/|{~*~}|\

"So your Aya Kasumori eh?" Akane's father said. I nodded "I'm new here, I moved into this town yesterday, I'm so excited!" He looked at me "Just be careful there's a lot of rumors flying around town, don't believe a single one of them!" Akane laughed. "Yea like the one about a green polka-dotted pig with tiny wings flying around the park!" I giggled "Who would belive that?" I said in between laughs "Almost everyone in town." Akane pointed out. "Oh!" I remembered "Did you hear about the one that wizard's live in this town!" I laughed, but then it died down to unsure chuckles because they were staring at me angrily "W-what?" I studdered. Akane walked up to me "Where did you hear that!?" He said getting all up in my face. "Nara." I said trying hard to remember her last name "Nara Tanaka." "Damn her!" Akane said pounding his fist on the table. I took a step back, unsure what to do. 'Did I make him mad?' I thought 'Or is he-no he can't be!' Pushing the thought out of my mind. "Akane Kato Suzuki!" His father yelled "You can swear but not when I'm not around is that clear!" Akane looked at the floor "Sorry.." He grumbled. I had no thoughts on this agurement. I looked to the left wall, there was a clock it read: 7:20. It takes 30 Minutes to get there. "Hey" I said "If we leave now we can get to the school 10 minutes early." Akane turned his attention away from his father and looked at me "Yea good idea." Without hesitation he fled the Shoppe and ran down the street. "Hey!" I called "Wait up!" I ran after him, Before I did that I turned around and bowed to his father "Thanks!" I turned around and finally caught up to him. What I didn't expect to see was a giant _monster_ about to step on Akane.

* * *

So how do you think on this story? Is it good? I tried really hard to improve my writing. Please review and critisize I need all the help I can get!


End file.
